The Change
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily is happy now. She has gotten over cutting, suicide, anorexia, and many other battles. Serena has gotten better and Emily is ready to face her fear of going back to school. What happens though when her 'friends' aren't exactly a good influence? Sequel to It All Began With Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emily is happy now. She has gotten over cutting, suicide, anorexia, and many other battles. Serena has gotten better and Emily is ready to face her fear of going back to school. What happens though when her 'friends' aren't exactly some of those good friends?

Emily

Breathing. I am breathing. I am living. Thank god I failed in killing myself early on. I got a note from Serena. She was so worried about me and was feeling better. I told her I wanted to go home because I was stronger now. She agreed and now I was packing. I am excited to go home and see some of my family.

TIME SKIP (2 Years)

"Emily! Your friends are here!" My mom shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" I said.

I quickly threw a sweater over my inappropriate clothing (a leather black jacket, a tank-top revealing her stomach, short black shorts) to hide from my mom. I grabbed about 50 bucks from my mom's room. I then ran down the stairs and outside.

"There she is!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Yea, So what is the plan for today? I grabbed 50 bucks." I said.

"Well we were planning on sneaking into the movies. Want to join?" Jackie asked.

"You know that is my favorite activity!" I said with a laugh.

"Well let's go!" Nina said. We continued to walk to the theaters.

"SO what movie?" Nina said.

"How about…..The Father's Daughter?" I asked.

"Sure, why not? I hear it's really great!" Andrew said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? The daughter joins a spy team and the target is the other team which the father is on. The daughter is ordered to kill him!" Jackie said with an evil laugh.

"You seriously scare me." I said with a laugh.

"Well I am still not used to your black hair and red highlights. 2 years ago it was blonde!" Jackie said.

"So? I like it!" Andrew said defending me.

"Thanks Drew." I said giving him a hug.

"What will I do with you 2?" Jackie said.

"Well, you can let me make a phone call. I have to call my older sister. She thinks I am at home all day." I said.

They nodded.

I pulled out my cell phone and called my sister.

"Hey Serena." I said.

"Hey Emmy, guess what? We have a surprise for you!" She exclaimed.

I looked at my watch and realized the movie was about to start.

"Listen, I am sorry but I got to go. I am meeting with my friends." I said. I then hung up immediately.

"At movies, Jackie is buying." I sent to my mom.

I then snuck through the back door and went straight to my movie to meet with my friends.

Serena

I finally reached the farm. Ji gave us a day off FINALLY and we all wanted to go see Em. I knocked on my door.

"Oh hi Serena." My mom said giving me a hug.

"Hi, is Em here?" I asked.

"No she is at the movies. Let me give you 20 bucks for you to go in and find her. I think they went to see The Father's Daughter. Emily has been talking non-stop about that movie!" Mom said. I nodded as she handed me 20 dollars.

We rushed to the movies just in time to get in.

I sat in the back. The lights were still on so I looked around to find Emily.

I saw a girl with black hair and red stripes, a girl with bright brown hair, and a girl with blonde. Then a boy with black hair was sitting next to them. The blonde girl was the only blonde here except me, so that was probably Emily.

I walked up behind them and tapped on the blonde's shoulder. They all turned to look at me.

"Yes? May I help you?" The blonde asked.

"Serena!" Emily said very confused. I noticed she was the one with black straightened hair and red tips.

"Emily?" Jayden, Mike, Kevin, Mia, and I asked at the same time.

"Hi…" She said.

"Nina, Jackie, Andrew, we have to leave now!" Emily urged.

"Right!" They all said in unison.

They got up immediately and made a run for it.

"She's guilty of something…" I muttered. By now the lights were all off and we ran after them.

When we got outside I saw what they were wearing. They all had leather jackets and short shorts on.

"Split up! They will most likely go after me!" I heard Emily say as they all ran in different directions. Emily started to run home. We followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Nina- Brunette, Andrew-Black hair, Jackie- Blonde)

Emily

I ran straight inside, slammed the door, and headed up to my room.

"Just leave me alone!" I snapped at them as Serena, Jayden, Mike, Kevin, and Mia came in through the front door.

"Emily!" Serena shouted from the stairs. I slammed my bedroom door shut. I quickly locked the door in time to hear pounding.

Why did they have to come?

"Emily, please let us in." I heard Serena say from the door. I rolled my eyes. I quickly put on something the old Emily would wear. Nina said that if anyone from my past shows up I should act or else they would be on me forever.

I opened my door once I had on jeans and a yellow T-shirt.

"What!" I snapped at them.

"Emily, what happened?" Serena asked softly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Can't you all just leave me alone! I have new friends now! I don't want to see any of you!" I snapped at them.

"Emily. Did a nighlok attack you?" Mia asked sounding concerned.

I smirked.

"Yes, a nighlok totally attacked me." I said with sarcasm.

"Emily. We aren't joking around!" Kevin said.

"Well neither am I! When I said I didn't want to see you anymore I meant it!" I snapped at them.

My phone rung.

I got my own phone in my room now. That and a cell phone.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and answer my phone." I said to them with an attitude.

I went over to my bed, flopped down, and picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say.

"Oh hey Jackie!" I said.

"We are regrouping at the beach. Want to join?" I heard Nina say.

"Sure. Be there in 5." I said.

"See you soon!" I heard Nina say.

I hung up and got off my bed. I saw them standing there.

"Bye!" I said slamming my door shut.

I quickly changed back into the clothes I was wearing.

I can't believe it's been 23 months and 20 days since Jackie, Nina, Andrew, and I became friends.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting at lunch when a brunette approached me with a blonde and a boy with black hair. _

"_Hey Emily, I heard you were being bullied. We felt sorry for you. We figured you may want some help fitting in and to stop getting bullied. I want you to know we are here for you." The brunette said._

"_I would do anything to stop getting bullied. I almost committed suicide." I said._

_They sat down their trays and we all began to talk. I was officially one of them._

I opened my door and they were still there.

"What are you guys, stalkers!" I snapped at them pushing past them. I finally reached the stair case.

"Emily, this is certainly not you!" Serena said sounding hurt.

"What happened to sweet Emily?" Jayden asked.

"What happened to sweet Emily?" I mimicked.

"Emily that is enough." Mike said.

"Emily that is enough." I repeated. I wasn't even facing them.

"Emily where are you going?" Serena asked when I reached for the knob of the front door.

"Emily where are you going?" I mimicked.

"She is really getting on my nerves!" Kevin said annoyed.

"She is really getting on my nerves!" I said in the same tone of voice, pulling open the door.

"Emily, we are trying to help you!" Mia pleaded.

"Emily, we are trying to help you!" I repeated walking out the front door. Of course, they followed.

"If this is revenge I am sorry!" Serena said.

Revenge? For what?

"If this is revenge I am sorry!" I said. I went into the garage and grabbed my bike.

I started to petal off down the street ignoring their calls.

TIME SKIP

I finally arrived at the beach.

"You finally made it!" Nina said pulling me into a hug.

"Tell me about it. I was being pestered by my older sister and some old friends.

"She was your older sister?" Jackie asked realizing who I was talking about.

"Yup, and just a warning they may have followed me, we should get moving." I suggested. They nodded and grabbed their bikes.

"We could go and sneak into the theme park." Jackie said.

"Sure, besides Serena would check the cupcake shop first so we have time to ride some rides." I said.

"Let's go." Andrew said. We started to ride to the theme park.

"Here we are." I said as we reached the back entrance. We hid our bikes and entered.

"Free things are a lot more fun!" Nina said. I smiled.

We walked around and rid some rides. That was when I saw Mike.

"Let's go! Like now. I am going to lose them because if one is here, the rest are here. I will hang out with you in 2 days of tomorrow. I will call you when they are gone!" I said quickly. They nodded and I walked up to Mike.

"Alright, where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Emily, we been looking all over for you!" Mike said grabbing my arms.

"Tip number 1, never grab my arm. Tip number 2, just leave me alone!" I snapped as I threw him off of me and ran for the entrance of which we came from. I hopped on my bike as Mike came out. He pulled out his samuraizer and made a wooden cage.

"What will Serena say when you lock her little sister in a cage?" I said. Serena said Mike had a crush on her and they are going out in one of her many emails. I never responded.

"She was the one who said to lock you in a cage if one of us found you." He said.

"Wow, some devil sister I got." I said. I wish it wasn't Mike but maybe Jayden or Mia, Or Kevin. Because Jayden would end up with fire which he can't do in public and if he did people would rush to save my life. Mia is air so I can escape. Kevin is water.

"We just want to know what happened Emmy." Mike begged.

"Nothing happened! Can I leave now?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"For a kiss?" I said.

"No, Emily." He sighed.

I quickly did my puppy dog face.

"Not going to work Em. It only worked when we thought you were innocent but having to buy your tickets suggested otherwise." He said.

What else…what else can I do?

"You realize I am claustrophobic, right?" I asked.

"Since when?" He asked.

"Since I left the safety of the Shiba house. Walls! Closing in! Need air!" I said pretending to pass out.

"Em!" He said.

So gullible!

The cage disappeared.

I quickly got up and smiled. I grabbed my bike and sped off.

"EMILY!" Mike shouted running after me. I kept riding till I got home and saw Serena, my parents, and the rest of the team on the porch…waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily

I quickly turned my bike around before Mike came and grabbed my handlebars.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted out.

Serena

I told my parents about the way she was acting. My mom didn't even know she was dressing like that. Mom also figured out Em was the one always stealing cash from her. Dad didn't know she was sneaking into movie theaters. He didn't know Emily was also skipping class because apparently all notices, emails, and phone calls are directed to her cell phone.

Jayden and Kevin went to help Mike to restrain her.

"I feel like this is that new group of friends she hangs out with." Mom muttered.

"By the way remind me to get 16 bucks back from her. We had to pay for tickets at the movies" I said to dad. He nodded.

The boys finally got Emily restrained and Jayden was now carrying her over his shoulders. Emily was fighting back hard.

We got her in the living room and Mike, Kevin, and Jayden guarded the back door, the front door, and the stairs.

"What did I do now!" Emily snapped.

"Emily, are your friends making you do this?" I asked.

Emily

"Of course not! I am my own person! I changed Serena. I am not a little girl anymore!" I snapped.

"Emily, this isn't you. You're throwing your whole future away. You were destined-" Mom tried.

"Destined for great things….blah blah blah….I had my whole future in front of me….I don't need another lecture!" I snapped.

"Emily, you are our best friend. Just let us in! We want to help you! Everyone is worried sick about you!" Mia said.

"Really? Because right now Best friends don't hold their best friend hostage in her own house!" I snapped at her.

Mia immediately shut up.

"I think you shouldn't see Jackie, Nina, or Andrew for a little while." Mom said.

"They are my friends!" I snapped at her.

"I wish I never knew you guys!" I snapped at Jayden, Mike, Mia, and Kevin.

"You would have died Emily!" Jayden said.

"Well clearly you loved me better then than you do now!" I snapped at him.

"I want you to go upstairs, take off those clothes, and Serena is going to take you shopping for clothes." My mom said on the verge of crying.

"So what, now I can't express myself! Is that how it is? This family stinks!" I snapped at them. I got up pushed Serena, shoved my mom and dad, then proceeded to go up to my room and pushing Jayden out of the way. But before that, Kevin and Mike restrained me.

"Let her go…." Serena said softly.

I got to my room, locked the door, and took out Jayden's cell phone. I dialed Andrew, Nina, and Jackie.

"Guys, Is there anyone I can bunk with for a few nights?" I asked.

"Sure, you can stay at my place. I own a completely furnished apartment. Just bring over some clothes. You know the address. Is it your friends?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, that and family, they say that we shouldn't be hanging out together." I explained.

"How rude!" Nina said.

"Tell me about it. How about we all meet at Andrew's place?" I asked.

"Sure." Jackie said. We all hung up. I started to pack clothes and my 800$ dollars.

I climbed out the window and started to head towards Andrew's apartment.

(Andrew lives alone)

Serena

What is taking her so long? I went upstairs and knocked on her door. No response.

"Em? Can you open this door?" I asked.

No response. Was she still mad at me? I found the key and unlocked it.

Her drawers were hanging out and were empty. Her bed was a mess. I immediately ran downstairs to my parents.

"Emily's gone!" I said quickly.

"What!" Everyone said shocked.

"She isn't in her room! Her drawers were empty! I think she ran away!" I said quickly mentally freaking out. I grabbed the phone on the table and dialed 911 as everyone ran to check.

"I would like to report a missing person. My sister….her name is Emily Pirtle." I said…

Emily

I finally arrived at Andrew's place.

"Hey Rebella! Glad you made it! So you want to explain to us what exactly happened? Maybe we will all skip town!" Nina said pulling me into a hug.

"Well…

"_Emily, are your friends making you do this?" Serena asked_

"_Of course not! I am my own person! I changed Serena. I am not a little girl anymore!" I snapped._

"_Emily, this isn't you. You're throwing your whole future away. You were destined-" Mom tried._

"_Destined for great things….blah blah blah….I had my whole future in front of me….I don't need another lecture!" I snapped. _

"_Emily, you are our best friend. Just let us in! We want to help you! Everyone is worried sick about you!" Mia said. _

"_Really? Because right now Best friends don't hold their best friend hostage in her own house!" I snapped at her._

_Mia immediately shut up._

"_I think you shouldn't see Jackie, Nina, or Andrew for a little while." Mom said._

"_They are my friends!" I snapped at her._

"_I wish I never knew you guys!" I snapped at Jayden, Mike, Mia, and Kevin._

"_You would have died Emily!" Jayden said._

"_Well clearly you loved me better then than you do now!" I snapped at him._

"_I want you to go upstairs, take off those clothes, and Serena is going to take you shopping for clothes." My mom said on the verge of crying._

"_So what, now I can't express myself! Is that how it is? This family stinks!" I snapped at them going up to my room and pushing Jayden out of the way."_

I said.

"Wow, those aren't great parents. Or friends. Or older sister…." Nina said biting her lip in the end.

"Tell me about it. I was practically held hostage!" I said.

"So…let's skip town. Come on love birds!" Jackie said. We put bags into Andrew's car. His parents were rich so they sent him away, payed rent, payed for gas, everything. They didn't care. That's the kind of parent's I need.

I got in the backseat. Nina was in the back, Andrew was driving, and Jackie was in the passanger.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Emily? What's your username?" Mia asked._

"_Fluffy Bunnies." I said._

"_Seriously?" _

"_No it's my name. Just with a twist. Emily Stone." _

"_Cool mine is Michael Oakers."_

"_Mine is Mia Frost." _

"_Kevin Pond."_

"_Jayden Inferno." _

"_Well anyways…. I am not adding any of you." I said._

"_Why not?" Mia asked._

"_I see you guys every day. I want to be able to be normal. That also means I am blocking my wall from all of you!" I said._

_They groaned._

"_Not my fault. You know I am the youngest. This means I am more rebel like since I am further away from becoming a mature lady." I said with a fancy British accent at the end._

Talk about more rebel like. They probably are really mad….

_I watched as Serena came in, Jayden left, and she sat on my bed. She gave me a hug._

"_Do I need to kick some chicken butt?" She said. I smiled. When we were little chickens used to chase me around. Serena used the broom to get them back in the chicken coop. Since then that was our phrase. _

"_No." I muttered. She smiled. We talked a little bit longer and in a few days I would be released to my friends._

We used to be so close. Now all I did was drive her away.

I used to be so close to all of them. Why? Who was I now? That's right. I was a monster. I hit my sister. I hit my parents. I hit Jayden. I wasn't even the real me. Emily. She wasn't me. I need a new name…

"Hey guys, can you not call me Emily anymore?" I asked.

"What are we supposed to call you?" Nina asked.

"Umm…..How about…..Blue? If my friends or anyone try to look for me they will most likely put Favorite Color: Yellow on the poster." I suggested. (I personally love that name!)

_If they look for me….because Emily Anne Pirtle….she hurt them._

"It sounds cute." Nina said in agreement.

"Whatever you want, _Blue_" Andrew said.

"It would work." Jackie said.

'Thanks, I just, I really don't want to be found. I would be in loads of trouble and then I won't be able to see you for the rest of my life." I said.

"And that would be deadly!" Nina said.

I nodded in agreement.

I then rolled down the window of the minivan and threw Jayden's cell phone out of the window and into a swamp we were driving by.

"So, where to?" I asked.

"I don't know. California? New York? France? Florida? Italy?" Andrew asked.

"Well a. we don't have passports. b. I don't know a b." I said.

"we will do what we usually do. Sneak in." Jackie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"okay…." I said softly.

A monster.

I am a monster.

A monster.

A monster that won't heal.

"Just….just a monster." I muttered.

Authors Note: So as you can see Emily is starting to think of herself into more detail. She has lied, she got a little punishment and acted as if it would kill her, she ran away, etc….. (more of the details to come but not for a while) I may not update tomorrow because I NEED to study. (I haven't since last night….for 3 seconds…..and a half…..so yeah….. anyways….BTW 8th graders in my school are vicious. You _would _think they would be mature and behave because they should know how, because the substitute we were supposed to have wasn't in the class for the whole period, but instead they go through the teachers' desk and filing cabinet, they throw things out the window, they wrote all over the board (and he had important information and stuff up there that took a long time to write so they wasted that and his markers!) half of the class got up and left!, kids who weren't even in our class came in and started to join the mischief. So as you can see, my class is going to be in BIG trouble tomorrow. Me, not so much because I actually told the principle, I am telling the teacher tomorrow, and I told the English department (because my teacher is the head so if I forget they can tell him). Meanwhile….I was sitting at my desk, got up to get drinks (a lot hoping a teacher would stop me and follow me to the class) and tried to stop kids from throwing the teacher's supplies out the window (yes they were his!) also the students are getting themselves in trouble because THEY took out phones, and filmed a lot of it, showing kids who weren't even in our class CLEARLY, and what they are doing, so all he has to do is request to see everyone's' phone/ipod/any other items, and he will see everything! So yea….eight graders…vicious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emily

We arrived on a plane. We have successfully snuck past some guards. We were riding middle class to a country that isn't popular. It won't attract attention. My friends and family won't think I went there.

_Only if they actually look for you Blue._

"Do you think they will look for us in Massachusetts?" I asked.

"I think they will concentrate on the city's most teenage girls would die to be in." Jackie said.

"True, but Serena, she thinks she knows me. She thinks I will go to the opposite." I said.

"We already got a hotel in Massachusetts! Come on Em, don't be like this!" Andrew argued.

(I am going to use some flashbacks from some of my other stories. No Relation WHATSOEVER)

_Flashback_

_Emily was training in her suit when Jayden approached her. "Emily. I have seen you fight. Your really good!" He said. I blushed. "Well to be honest I am actually really freaked out during battle-" He cut me off. "Emily, They are more scared of you then you are of them. Don't be scared. That's what the Nighlok want" He said. "I'm not scared of that. I mean practically the whole world depend on us. If we make one of the slightest miscalculation the world is practically belongs to Master Xandred and the Nighloks." I said. "Tell me about it." He said with a sigh. I smiled at him and he blushed. "By the way keep up the training. You're doing great." He said. I smiled. He turned to leave but turned back. "You know for an earth samurai as a girl, you are as tough as Earth." "Well Earth is a girl. Mother Earth. Earth is full of rocks and without Earth none of our Elements would really exist" He laughed._

_Flashback _

_3 year old Emily wobbled out from her room and saw her older sister Serena watching T.V. "Emy!" Serena shouted. "Seena!" Emily shouted with Excitement. She started to run to her sister who was crouching down with open arms. She was just about normal height for a 6 year old. "Seena" She shouted when she reached her sister. Serena picked up her younger sibling and hugged her. She went over to the cough and sat down with her. She pulled up her T-shirt and started to blow on her tummy. Emily let a giggle out. Her sister continued. Their mother came into the room followed by their dad. "Oh is Emily awake?" Their mom asked. Serena nodded. "Me Dee!" Emily shouted. She always called her mom Me and her dad Dee. "We have the perfect family." Their dad said. Serena hugged Emily and their parents came over to the couch and hugged the two Pirtle siblings. It was a perfect moment._

_Flashback_

_5 year old Emily was walking with her now 8 year old sister around the park waiting for their parents. "Serena when are you leaving me?" Emily asked. Serena stopped and turned to her younger sister and bent down to be Eye level. "Emily I may leave you but I will always come back. I promise if I leave I will call you and send you letters and pictures. I will come over and visit and I will invite you to visit" Serena said and kissed her sisters forehead after pulling her little sister into a hug. "I love you Serena" Emily said. " I love you forever and always Emy." _

_Flashback_

_Emily was 12 and Serene was 15. Emily came home and was crying. Leona and Ellanor was teasing her and pulled her hair. They both were big mean girls. They picked on her for everything. She started to cry more and more. Her sister ran out to hug and comfort her. Eventually she used the flute and Emily would just forget everything. She had such a talented sister. Serena was hers and only. She was there for her always. Up until she got sick. Her sister said so many things that day. It was really emotional. "Emily….promise me that you will stay strong for me. Promise me that you won't let the nighlok push you around or anyone. Promise me that you will stay strong and never let someone put you down ever. Just stay safe, be strong, never give up and never ever quit just because of stress" I nodded. She hugged me tightly. I looked down at the triangular zord hanging just around my neck. That day changed my life forever._

_(Wonderful World Of A.J. Chapter 5)_

One word about those times: Innocence. That's how I would describe myself. I was innocent. I didn't commit any crimes, I didn't rebel. I did absolutely nothing but smile, laugh, and fake a lot.

Being a rebel is more amazing though. I get amazing friends, I fit in!, I am able to be my own person, I don't have to fake anything because everything I do….I enjoy.

TIME SKIP

It has been 5 days since we arrived. We got an apartment and were all closer than ever. I bunked with Nina, and Jackie.

Jackie…she has been acting strange. It started 2 days ago when we were ambushed by Dayu. She was taken by her and we later found her in a cave. Serena was close to finding me.

_Flashback_

"_Emily, I think we found her, we just saw her go in to a cave with that monster!" Nina said through the phone. I got the location and I arrived._

_I saw the cave ledge. Andrew arrived with rope. I tied in around my waist. I tied the other end to the tree. I started to climb._

_When I got down I saw Jackie on a table. I got her out, still no sign of Dayu, and we got to the cave ledge._

"_EMILY!" I heard Serena shout from afar. _

_I sighed and climbed up. Andrew put Jackie in his car and we drove back to the apartment._

_When she woke up the next day, which is today, she started to stare at Nina. _

"Jackie, tell me the truth, are you okay?" I asked.

"Just fine. What do you ask?" She said in montone still staring at Nina.

"Because, you are starring at Nina." I pointed out.

"And it's kind of creepy." Nina added.

"Hey girls." Andrew yawned coming out of his room.

"Hey." We said in unison.

He always slept in. It was sort of his thing. We never left the house till he is awake because he would freak out. He would think we left him, or that we were kidnapped (come on, 3 teenage girls who, in their minds, would think that we are easy targets, and also the fact that Dayu or some other 'monster' kidnapped us) by a man or monster. So we had always waken up early, made breakfast, got ready, ate, and then he woke up.

"So what's on the schedule today? We have to try and avoid my sister but I think we can easily loose her." I said.

"How about Canobie Lake Park?" Andrew suggested.

"Sure." Nina said.

"Jacks?" I asked.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Canobie?" Nina said.

"Sure…." She said. She then went back to staring at Nina.

TIME SKIP

When we got home we went straight to bed. It was exhausting! We were walking around, we were riding a lot of rides, we were doing a lot of things, and we were avoiding Mike, Serena, and Mia.

I went straight to Nina, Jackie, and my room and fell to sleep.

Jackie

I waited till she fell to sleep. I looked at Nina and let my eyes glow. Let her get under Dayu's control.

When I knew it was successful we got up and went towards Emily's bed. We picked her up gently, took her to the car, and started to drive.

"Time for Emily to join Dayu and help destroy the rangers." I muttered to our new _home_.

Authors Note: So who knows what is up with Jackie? What is she going to do with Emily? Will Jayden, Mike, Mia, Kevin, or Serena save her? Will they find her? Does _**ANYONE **_believe Jackie would act like this? Vote below! And: How is it possible for me to write a week's worth of writing yet I am already caught up? Anyways…so there has been a change of plans for next week. I need a lot of time to think! I went up to one of my friends and before this all happened, when ever I was saying something to him he made some sort of upset face. (I said nothing against him. I would just say something related to class like, are we doing page 6? And he would just have a look on his face that just made me emotionally hurt) Then today, I went up to him to show him a picture of this really cool piece of art. (He loves art) and he said "I don't like you!" When I didn't even like him! Then he walked away and I was pretty much ready to cry because out of all my friends he was one of those people I can talk to without being judged or anything. He would listen to me if I was upset or he would make me laugh. He was the first person I met when I moved here and he tried to make it seem okay. Now whenever I say something he judges me. Like in math I said "Well my science teacher is going to be happy." He asked why and I said "Because she was having problems with her nook." He responded with "why didn't she just ask me! I have a nook! I probably know it better than you!" I stopped the conversation. I couldn't think straight during the final! I couldn't concentrate! I just got past him practically saying he hated me and was about to cry just thinking about how he will be in my class, yet he adds more to it! So I may not update a lot (maybe like once or twice a week) because I am finding it hard to write because it seems as if people who know me (like him, my old friend) just seem to hate me. (no I won't cut, commit suicide, or skip meals) I am just finding it hard to find the charge to write. He made a promise back in 3rd grade. He knew me better than anyone in my school. He knew I had NVLD. He knew I had ADHD. He knew I was half-deaf and half-blind. He knew how I practically was ready to die when I was bullied. Yet he went on to hurt me. He knew how much I tried to do for him too! (I added his link to one of his stories on my profile but now it is being taken down!) I just want to get out of my school! I just want to leave my town! I just want my old life back! So I may not post as much because it's really stressful with that and just a lot more…..Right now this is the only way to vent because I need to find someone to talk to that I can trust because it seems like everyone in my school are backstabbers. I guess we weren't really best friends. Or else he wouldn't have stabbed me in the back, he would have only poked me with a straw (it's a quote on my Kindle) luckily, pain can only last for a short period of time, right?

SO LIMITED UPDATES! NEXT WEEK I AM NOT POSTING ON TUESDAY OR WEDNESDAY BECAUSE SIMS 3 ISLAND PARAIDSE COMES OUT! AND BECAUSE OF MY FRIEND I AM FINDING IT HARD TO FIND THAT CHARGE FOR WANTING TO WRITE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors Note: So I am actually….what's the word I am looking for?...ah, I am very touched when I go on to stories that look good to me, then I go to the profile, I go to favorite stories or authors and I see a lot of my stories or my name. I see that A LOT and it's REALLY touching.

Thank you to all my lovely readers, 3

BaybieBlue

Emily

I woke up. I wasn't in my room.

I looked in the front seat and saw Nina and Jackie.

"Guy's what's going on?" I yawned out.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep Emmy." Nina said.

"I want to know what is going on. Right now!" I demanded.

"Were going to meet up with some people." Jackie said.

"What people?" I asked trying to dig deeper.

"Were going to visit some friends." Jackie said very cautiously and hesitant.

"What friends! If you don't tell me where we are going, I am going to jump out right now!" I snapped.

"Relax Em, we thought of your safety and child locked your doors to keep you safe. Besides these are some friendly people. In fact, they are very friendly they are letting us join them." Jackie said.

"Neens, Where are we going?" I asked Nina.

"Were going home. Home to here we are loved." She said with no emotion whatsoever.

Are we really going home? If we are where is Andrew? And why do I feel like this is a trap? I should probably get out of here! I don't like the sound of this whatsoever.

I sat up and looked around. How to get out…..

I spotted the minivan trunk door. I quickly climbed over the seats without them noticing. I waited for a red light. Once we stopped I opened the door and ran out. They didn't see me.

I started to run. I kept running. Running. Running. Running for my life. I looked to my right as I ran down the road. I saw the crevasses and grooves in the tree turn dark red. This was a trap! I passed a motel.

I kept running as I heard footsteps follow closely behind me.

I took a short cut through the forest. I kept switching directions to confused the nighlok, or Jackie and Nina.

I exited the woods and kept running. Where can I go now? I saw a cave in the distance. The cave? Or the Motel? I paused for a moment. _Something _or _Someone _grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Emily!" Serena asked happily yet confused.

"Hi…" I said high pitched.

"Where have you been?" Jayden asked sounding worried.

"I have been busy. Listen, I have to go, like now!" I said trying to turn. Serena held me in place.

"Why do you look scarred? So far what I got from you is you aren't afraid of anything. I mean you attacked Jayden!" Serena said.

"It's a long story! Can you let me go!? I really need to go hide!" I urged.

"Not until we get a reason." Mia said.

"Can I use my hands as a pass?" I said with a smirk.

"No Emily, You can NOT! You can't go through life using your fists to get by!" Serena scolded.

"My name is Rebella!" I snapped at them (I actually took this line from Chapter 3 of my story I am publishing)

"Well sorry! Your name isn't Rebella! Give us a reason to let you go. Maybe we will think about it." Kevin ordered.

I quickly looked over them as the blocked my view.

I saw a bright light behind them. Headlights….from a car.

"WATCH OUT!" I shouted as I ran towards Jayden, Kevin, Mike, and Mia pushing them out of the way. The car sped past us, and didn't slow down as if the driver wanted them dead, then did a U-Turn. It started to drive back towards us.

"Uhh….Gotta go!" I said quickly getting up and running back into the woods.

I kept running till I heard screams then I turned around.

Serena

The car stopped right in front of us. A brunette and blonde stepped out.

"Where's Emily?" The blonde said with a lot of strength but no emotion.

"She left." I said.

"To where?" The brunette said.

"She went swimming." I tried.

"Emily doesn't go swimming in the middle of the night." The brunette said.

We stayed silent.

"Hm…Well you 5 will have to do instead. Nina, Help me get them in the car. They are clearly too injured." The blonde said.

"Yes ma'am!" Nina said. We screamed as they got closer. Nina grabbed Mia first.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Emily shouted, emerging from the woods.

"There she is. Nina, get her!" The blonde ordered.

Nina ran to Emily. Emily and Nina began a battle. We can tell Emily was fighting for our lives.

"You will never touch my friends!" Emily growled throwing a kick at Nina.

"Then surrender Emily, we promise to protect you." Nina shot back.

She dropped her battle stance.

"Do you promise not to hurt my friends, Dayu?" Emily said with a smirk.

"Master isn't here, Emmy." The blonde said.

"Really now? I was pretty sure you are Dayu, Jackie." Emily said.

"My name is Jacquelyn." The blonde said angered.

"So you won't mind if I do this?" Emily said pulling out a water bottle and splashing it at Jackie.

"Because a, Jackie never EVER goes by her full name! b, You never drank or ate anything. A nighlok doesn't need to drink or eat but Jackie loves Nina's waffles and eats them all the time. Where is Jackie Dayu!" Emily snapped.

"What are you talking about Emmy? Why did you splash water all over my face?" Jackie asked in an innocent voice.

"Because, Jackie would wear makeup. It would run. You aren't wearing makeup!" Emily smirked.

Nina walked behind us. She came behind me and covered my mouth as I tried to scream for help.

Nina put me in her car as my friends tried to save me. Emily started to run to the car, realizing that I was being taken, and tried to open the doors.

"Master, Let's go! I have the girl!" Nina said. It was sort of fuzzy but I heard it.

Nina and Jackie got in after pushing away my friends and my dear sister. Then we sped down the road, getting further and further away.

Emily

I quickly kicked some rocks to my hand and started to throw them at the car. I got no luck.

I turned to face my _team_.

"Who were they?" Mike asked.

"Don't recognize them? Wow! Well I got to go. I have to go and get Jackie's diary, Nina's diary, call Andrew, and save them." I said turning to leave.

"Em, what if they come back to get you? They already took your sister, so why wouldn't they come back for you?" Mia pointed out.

"I will be fine. I promise. I just need to get my sister back, send you guys home, save my friends, then I will go back home, maybe." I said.

"Can you at least come stay with us?" Jayden pleaded.

"No! I have to go and check on Andrew!" I said.

"Well go to school then. We will enroll and this way we see each other every day and we will know you're safe. Please" Kevin said.

"Then will you leave me alone?" I begged.

"Only if you go." Jayden shrugged.

"Fine! But I am not sitting, talking, or eating with you!" I snapped.

Authors Note: So I wanted Emily to go back to school because the book before this is about bullying and I want to add a little bit of it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! =) I may update tomorrow but I think my cousin is sleeping over. Let's just say for the next few weeks…I am majorly busy. I have field trips, I have SIMS 3 ISLAND PARADISE coming out (if any of you play, let me know. I will add you as a buddy!) and I have a well….this….and the reincarnated. I also have to teach Robotics this summer. Yay Me! (Hint sarcasm.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Authors Note: So I have to say this. Like this is very important! I have gone so far (with editing, writing, etc) because of all of you guys who read my stories. This means the world to me. I feel like I would have stopped at Controlled or Welcome To The Dark Side if it weren't for you. That means every story past that wouldn't exist. So that means no It All Began With Facebook which means that the real side of bullying wouldn't be shown, no The Change, or no standing up against bullying. So this chapter is dedicated to you all.

Emily

I started to walk back to our apartment.

_What are they up to? Why did they take Serena if they were after me? Where are they taking her? Maybe this is all my fault, Serena wouldn't be in danger if I didn't hang out with Nina, Jackie, or Andrew. Nina and Jackie wouldn't be controlled by Dayu, Serena would be home or with us at the Shiba house, I wouldn't be in this position. It seems like this all is my fault._

_No Emily, it isn't! None of this is your fault _

I walked home in silence.

Jayden

"I still think she was attacked by a nighlok. She wouldn't behave like this." Mia said once we got back inside.

"Yeah. That or she could be hiding something from us." Mike said.

"Well, Serena said that when Em is hiding something she acts different or goes silent. Like 2 ½ years ago. She was cyber-bullied. She wouldn't talk to us or start a conversation. If we forced her to talk to us, she snapped. She would do anything to block us out." I said.

"We need to figure what is up with her. This could be dangerous." Kevin said.

"Well she is signing up for school. We will figure what's up." Mia said.

"I hope." I muttered.

That's it for today. I am a little sick so I can't write much but today I am going to post a new story…..maybe. My head isn't quite working right. Plus, posting 2 stories at a time is really stressful. So were going to do 1 at a time and maybe soon I will go back to 2 stories at a time. I know Emily seems like a jerk but something is secretly up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Andrew

I woke up. I looked at the clock. It was 2 A.M. It was strangely silent. Usually I can hear the girls shuffling around. Nina and Jackie are very fidgety.

I got up and went into their room. The beds were empty.

"Em? Jacks? Neens?" I asked. No reply.

As if it was a sign, the phone rang.

I answered.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hey Andrew, It's us!" Nina said through the phone as if danger was near.

"Where are you guys? Where's Jackie? Wheres Emily? Where are you?" I asked quickly.

"Emily's been kidnapped! We are trying to find her. Do you know those teenagers who confronted us in the movies?" Nina asked.

"Yes." I stated concerned for Emily's safety.

"They took her! I think they convinced her to stay and listen with them. If she comes to the apartment I want you to keep her from leaving! Call us and let us know if you found her. We will come and get her and take her to somewhere safe. We will hide her then come and get you." Nina said.

I heard a key in the door.

"I think I hear her coming in. Got to go!" I said quickly.

"And Andrew? If she says anything about us lying, don't believe her! If she says we took her or anything about us she is lying. We haven't seen her all night!" Jackie urged then hung up. I went into the living room and in walked Emily.

"Hey Em." I said.

"Andrew? Why are you up so early?" She asked.

"Oh well…you know." I said with a smile.

"No, I don't know." She said quizzically.

"Oh…I woke up and you were all gone. So I been waiting to see if you would all come home." I said.

"Yeah, well Jackie and Nina just kidnapped me." She sighed.

_And Andrew? If she says anything about us lying, don't believe her! If she says we took her or anything about us she is lying. We haven't seen her all night! _Replayed in my head.

"Well I need to gather some things to go and find my sister." She said exhausted.

"What do you mean find your sister?" I asked trying to stall her. I don't like to keep my girlfriend captive. (Yes they are dating)

"Jackie and Nina took her." She said before going into her room.

She came back a few minutes later with a bag.

"You aren't going anywhere!" I instructed.

"Please tell me they didn't get you too!" She cried.

I ignored her.

"Nina and Jackie are coming to get you. We are trying to protect you Emily! Nina and Jackie are going to come and get you and take you to somewhere safe!" I said.

Emily

"Nina and Jackie are coming to get you. We are trying to protect you Emily! Nina and Jackie are going to come and get you and take you to somewhere safe!" He said.

_And the Netherworld is safe? _I thought.

"Who do you believe more? Your girlfriend or two minions of those monsters?" I snapped.

"They are part of those monsters, Em." He sighed.

I rolled my eyes.

_He is so one of them._

"Listen baby, we are trying to protect you. Just please, let us, we want you safe." He said stroking my hair.

I slapped his hand away.

"Really, by giving me up to the monsters? I can't trust any of you. I am out of here!" I said with tears begging to fall.

I ran to the door. I was fast. He was faster.

"No, I told Jackie and Nina I would protect you. I am keeping that." He sighed.

"They have my sister!" I cried out.

"Nina and Jackie wouldn't kidnap your sister." He said.

I shook my head.

"Fine! I'm going to bed!" I snapped throwing the bag to the ground.

I went to my room. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I then got to the window and opened it. The fire escape.

_Perfect._

I then climbed out.

_Time to find Serena's team._

Authors Note: The real Emily is starting to show. I don't think It will stick around for much longer because something in the next few chapters is going to make her go back to a jerk. I do have a story in mind but I am not going to post it just yet only because I have graduation coming up, I have a field trip everyday this week, I have a trip with my friends to Rhode Island since we are graduating, I have SIMS 3 IP coming out. I may not post much this week but I will post a little. But hey, this is my last week of school so I will be with you all summer but I have to do packets for my new school I was accepted in! :p It's not much. Most of it is reading which is really easy for me! (I read a whole 300pg book in about 3 and ½ hours) So instead, this week I will recommend authors! YAY! Today I recommend krazykriss! Congratz to krazykriss. I like all of her/his stories! I recommend reading them. Wait for the next chapter to see if your name gets on the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emily

I walked around for a little while. I know what you're thinking. A 17 year old girl walking the streets of (The most dangerous town is Boston according to one of the sites for certain criteria) Boston is dangerous. I can't believe I ran all the way here. All the way from Watertown.

I saw a van following me.

It was a black van. As dark as darkness. The first time I noticed it was a few blocks back. Every turn I made, it made, every 200 feet I took, it rolled right along. I took a right turn. It was a dead end. It was an alley!

The van parked right in front of the entrance. I turned around swiftly.

Then a face appeared. I screamed.

(WHO IS IT!)

So, I am sorry to end it here but I really want to know what you want it to be. A kidnapper, or Jayden and the team trying to give her a scare, or Nina and Jackie? I really want to know who you want it to be! If you review I may be able to have the next chapter up by today. So review!

Today's Reccomended Writers' work to read is: stayband!

I realized Yesterday I did not do this so first I will do my facts/comments on krazykriss:

-Written 22 stories

-Done a bullying story at least once.

-I read exactly half of them! (I am a very busy girl. people asking me to Beta and all that fun stuff but the stories are good)

-Very random (You will see why if you read Sneakers but then again all stories on here are random….) Point taken.

-Very…..interesting…. (Long story….)

-To me she is really funny and she has her own history like we all do. (Got she was girl from profile)

Stayband

-She is like my little sister (again profile)

-has written 4 stories.

-read them all (they're very good!)

-weird conversations we have but they are really funny!

-feel like I can tell her anything.

-just amazing!

If you want to be on this recommended writer to read. (rwtr) just PM me saying what story specifically (nothing like 20 chapters or more please unless really really short) and I will try and check them out.

~BaybieBlue


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

So I am not updating tomorrow because I am getting home late, I have my new game so I got one review, from Miss DJ Classy B, thinking it's going to be a kidnaper. We will have to sea. (I said Sea instead of see because my hair smells like the sea. I was at castle island today but didn't swim…..odd how my hair works….)

Emily

Dark beady eyes that of vultures. They belong on a vulture. Except these are eyes of evil. Eyes that are deep. Eyes that have _fear me _practically carved into them.

His lips are full and pink. They are the kind you want to just kiss. Maybe if it weren't dark, he hadn't been following me, and his eyes were different I would date him.

His hair had the appearance of someone who is strict. Someone like a lawyer. Not one strand was flying away. It was all combed back and short. Lawyer. Accountant. Someone who isn't a trouble maker. Black and sleek. Hair of evil.

His icy blue eyes. His black sleek hair. His kiss-taunting lips. His muscular trim body. Just his presence makes me feel safe, welcoming, and warm.

"You're injured." He says pointing towards my frail leg. I jumped from the last step which was about 10 feet from the ground for the fire escape.

"Oh um….I just tripped and fell. I am on my way to the hospital." I say with confidence.

(My door just slammed closed from the window and I jumped because I was putting myself in that position. It was strange)

"Come with me, I will drive you. My mom is a doctor." He urges.

Something is telling me to go with him.

"I can't trust you." I say.

He smirks.

"No one does. Now are you going to let me help you or are you going to limp around Boston?" He asks.

"I want to keep my cell phone and I want to be able to text someone every 5 minutes." I say.

"Woah, Relax, I am not going to hurt you." He says.

I nod and let him help me to his car.

He puts me in the back seat. He pulls my arm onto the arm rest. He locks it. I start to get fear running up my spine. He locks my legs.

I realize there is only a front seat. No passenger. This is the only back seat. Right in middle. This should alarm me that it is heavily chained.

He goes to the front seat. I can't see out my windows. He presses a button and a window divides me from the front. I can't see out or through it. I can't feel my phone. It's not there.

Why did I have to trust him?

"Your friends are looking for you. I am taking you to them for a reward." He says through a speaker. I know what friends too. Jackie, Andrew, and Nina.

"My friends are serving a monster!" I say.

"Or do you mean nighlok yellow ranger?"

I can see a bright light as a new shape takes the place of the shadow. Then there's another bright light. What is it?

So what do you think? I won't be updating till Monday or earlier. Don't know yet. BYE BYE BYE! TYPED DAY BEFORE!

In dedication to my mom: Buh-bye. She says buh bye not bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emily

My head was thrown back as a hole appeared in the wall, revealing a car has crashed in. I heard the car doors next to us open and close and rushing of feet. Just like that, my world falls short.

I wake up. I am in a hospital room. I am breathing. More importantly, Jayden and everyone is in the room. I will fake amnesia.

_No Emily! They care about you! _The magical voice inside of me screams.

"Hey." Jayden says softly as if any louder will break me. It's too late. I am broken. My friend turned against me, I was almost kidnapped….wait what happened to that?...I am in a hospital, I rejected my old friends. I have changed.

A negative change. A negative force. A negative energy telling me what to do. Controlling me. I can barely think for my own.

"hi." I say.

"Are you okay? We tracked you through a symbol. We saw you go one way then go the opposite. Then you froze and started to speed. We crashed into the car and found you chained up unconscious." Mia said.

"I'm fine. Just what you see. Have you found Jackie and Nina?" I asked.

"Well you been knocked out for a few weeks. We have found them. We found them with Dayu. They are at the Shiba house now. Ji is trying to cure them of whatever Dayu did to them." Jayden mutters.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"Paranorma City. You're home. So is Andrew." He sighed.

"Oh….Umm…..Can you…." I ask before falling into a deep sleep.

I know short but I am tired, and I have to clean. And lots more. Also didn't know much to do for this chapter but wanted Jayden to find her before she was kidnapped.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emily

When I got home, I asked to go to school. They luckily agreed but said one of them had to go to school with me. Mia said she would and now I was off school shopping with Mia. We got school supplies, bags, everything.

* * *

The next day we were off to school.

* * *

It was a few periods in. Maybe 4. I was at my locker grabbing my things when Joshua came up to me. He closed my locked and forced me up against it.

"You, Me, my car, tonight." He said.

"No!" I snapped at him. He then forced me against my locker. Then threw a few punches and kicks. A few more boys joined it. Wrestling team boys, Jocks. All of them. They were all friends with Joshua. Why did I even come back to this school?

"HEY!" I heard a voice say. Nina. It's Nina.

"Leave her alone!" Jackie snapped realizing I was the one being beat.

"And what if we don't?" Zack, a Football player, said.

"Well, Let's just say it won't be pretty." Andrew said landing a punch at Zack in the nose.

"Fine, we'll leave, but don't forget Emily, You won't always be protected." Joshua said.

Once the boys cleared the hallway, Andrew, Nina, and Jackie ran to me.

"I can't believe we used to pay people to do this to you." Nina said.

What?

"You paid people to insult me! You paid people to attack me!" I snapped.

Suddenly it all clicked. Kindergarten. Andrew, Nina, Jackie, Rebecca, Rosey, and Roxy. They all were my friends. Then I started to hang out with Allyson and they all snapped at me. Andrew must have paid Rebecca, Rosey, and Roxy to bully me. I immediately got off the ground.

* * *

_Flashback_

_They signed me up for therapy. My therapist…she was really nice. She helped me realize that its not anyone's fault. It's the bullies fault. She helped me feel better. She practically made a mental band-aid. I just sounded like a little kid….. :/_

"_Okay. It's time. You need to face them." She said closing her folder. _

_I sighed and nodded. She drove us all down to the Juvie detention center. I saw the girls in orange suits and handcuffs playing a card game._

_I walked up to them._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Why what!" Rebecca snapped._

"_Why did you want to bully me? Why did you hate me?"_

"_Because. You are weak. You go missing and turn up on Facebook. For years you done our homework and didn't even know it! Besides we had a deal. A deal with some monster. It made a promise to us. That we would be able to be queens. Besides, Bullying you is like a way of life to us. Bully the weak, stay on top. Bullying you is like blood to us. We need it to live. The yellow ranger may be missing right now but we are in Juvie." Roxy said._

"_Whatever. Bullying is wrong. Don't you guys understand that. And also you like the yellow ranger? Why?" I asked._

"_Because she is kind to everyone. Like you. She is amazing. She fights monsters as if she believe she can fight off all things evil. She believes she has power that she can make anyone scared." Rosey said._

"_She can fight off all things evil. She harnesses the power of Earth. She has blonde hair. She….her name….Her name is….Her name is Maddison-Kate." I said. I was about to take out my samuraizer but decided against it._

"_Join the good side. The yellow ranger would appreciate it." I snapped. I got up and walked away._

* * *

Monster. Roxy said Monster. At first I thought it was a nighlok. They made a reference to the rangers. But we all had nicknames.

Jackie-Sass.

Nina-Queen

Andrew-Turbo Monster (Sometimes called Monster)

Roxy- Salt

Emily- Sugar

Rebecca-Spice

Rosey-Bitter Sweet.

They referred to Andrew.

"How could you!" I snapped at them.

They said what Roxy said.

"Because. You are weak. You go missing and turn up on Facebook. For years you done our homework and didn't even know it! Besides we had a deal. Besides, Bullying you is like a way of life to us. Bully the weak, stay on top. Bullying you is like blood to us. We need it to live. The yellow ranger may be missing right now but we are in Juvie." Nina said.

I then saw Mia walking up to us.

"Here's a tip. Don't bully her or else you will end up sitting next to your Juvie friends." Mia said with am ile. She grabbed my arm and we walked away.

* * *

THE END

So? How'd you like? I wanted a huge fight in the end between them. I also wanted there to be a connection between It All Began With Facebook and The Change. This wasn't as popular as It All Began With Facebook which isn't that shocking. This story didn't really get into bullying which I got to say isn't my best work. When I was going to write the sequel I was saying to myself I wanted to be some bullying but then stuff got out of hand. Oh well wasn't really planning on ending it like this but I got a plan for a new story. Okay, It's official, I write way too much!


	12. Blooper

Chapter 11

Emily

It has been a few days. I am going home today.

I got up and got in the car with Jayden. He came and picked me up.

When we get to the house I see in the common room Nina and Jackie. Ji is pacing back and forth asking them questions. Nina sees me first.

"EMILY! YOU'RE OKAY!" She shouts running to me and gives me a hug.

"OH MY GOD EMMY!" Jackie shouts running up to me. She then hugs me.

"I missed you guys." I whisper.

"We are so sorry that we kidnapped you." Nina says.

"It's okay." I say.

"We need to get you new clothes." Jackie says looking at my bring outfit.

"Mall trip!" Nina says happily.

"I'm not going." I say to them.

"Fine, we will make it a present for you. Then we will all head back to a new state. We will call Andrew on the way." Jackie says going for the door with Nina.

"I'm not going anywhere. You may not realize this but I


End file.
